Pilots operating an aircraft face an array of instrumentation and controls. Instrumentation and controls often times provide a major distraction to the pilot. This distraction can be very serious as the pilot approaches restricted or congested air space, as occurs in the travel lanes approaching an airport. For example, current displays are often cluttered with email-like messages that demand a pilot's, or ground controller's attention. There exists a need for systems and procedures that can reduce or virtually eliminate the pilot's or controller's distraction from flying and monitoring the status of the aircraft so that safety is improved to everyone onboard the aircraft and the operational efficiency of aircraft monitoring is enhanced.